


I'm Your Trick, I'm Your Treat

by MixterGlacia



Series: Holiday Hosting [1]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Candy, Dan is a not so secret nerd, Fluff, Halloween, How Not to Hide Your Alien Parasite, Other, See what I did there, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixterGlacia/pseuds/MixterGlacia
Summary: Venom doesn't know what a "Trick or Treat" is, but they're willing to figure it out.





	I'm Your Trick, I'm Your Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, I'm late to the party. Work got me out of whack, but have some fluff.

**Where are we going, Eddie?**

 

The reporter glances up from his phone, leaning back in his seat. He keeps an eye on the scenery as the trolley car rambles along the way.

 

“Anne and Dan invited me to this twenty-one and up trick or treating thing.” He explains, adjusting his fake Bluetooth.

 

 **Trick or treating?** Venom frowns in their mind, thoroughly confused.

 

“You’ll see when we get there.” Eddie assures his symbiote as they disembark. He’s got a lumpy plastic bag from Mrs. Chen’s swaying at his side.

 

 **Is it why you wasted fifty bucks on the jester suit?** The alien asks, a little too snarky for Eddie’s tastes. **Can’t even eat it.** Venom grouses, poking the contents with a hair-thin tendril.

 

“It’s not a jester, babe. Like I said, you’ll figure it out. Just gimme a second to change.”

 

* * *

 

 

Now, it’s not a secret that bright colours aren’t really suited to them. It was the only thing the store had in his size, though. Really, Anne should have asked him last week, not an hour ago.

 

 **We could have helped.** Venom sulks, weaving rambling paths through Eddie’s ribs.

 

“Yeah, not a super great idea. Besides-”

 

“Hey, Spider-Man!” calls a familiar voice. Anne trots over in a flouncy skirt. Eddie’s not _totally_ sure what she’s supposed to be, but it looks neat. She stops, clasping her hands together. In the most painfully fake voice she can muster, Annie ‘pleads’ with him, “Y’see, I’ve lost my friend, Eddie Brock? Could you help me out? He’s about your height, looks like a hobo??”

 

 **We do** **_not_ ** **look like a hobo!** The symbiote protests vehemently in his head.

 

“Ouch, Annie. Watch where you point those barbs of yours.” Eddie pretends like he’s been physically struck, clutching a hand to his chest.

 

Anne laughs warmly. “Oh, Eddie.” She wisely drops the voice. “Been quite a while, huh?”

 

The journalist shrugs. “Sorry. You know me.”

 

**Ask her why she’s dressed like that.**

 

“What’s your costume?” Eddie translates so it’s a little less obvious that he’s not alone.

 

Anne leans in close, stage-whispering. “I’m a last minute thrift store run.”

 

Surprise practically rips the laughter from Eddie, making him snort. “Guess you had as much notice as I did?”

 

She shakes her head. “Not exactly. Remember, I’m not super Halloween-Crazy.”

 

“Oh, right.” Eddie chuckles sheepishly.

 

Then, Annie takes him by the wrist. Venom drifts towards the warmth of her fingertips, just shy of surfacing. “C’mon!” She grins. “Let’s see if we can track down Dan. Oh, and get some candy.”

 

Initially, Ven’ recoiled at the mention of their least favorite human in Eddie’s friend group. The mere suggestion of sugar changes their mind so fast, it makes Eddie’s head spin a little.

 

 **Will there be chocolate?** They interrogate.

 

 _“Probably?”_ Eddie thinks back.

 

**What are we waiting for!?**

 

By the time they find the doctor, Eddie is lead to a plywood facade, painted to look like a section of row houses. Half of the people there are carrying brightly glowing cocktails.

 

Before Eddie can even be tempted, Venom vetoed the idea of trying one. Instead, they turn their hosts attention to a bowl brimming with tiny Hershey bars. Eddie has to wrench control back, so they walk like a normal man, not one infected by an alien parasite.

 

**NOT A PARASITE!!**

 

Annie pulls him to one of the painted doors. “Here, try this one, Eddie!”

 

Pausing, Eddie knocks awkwardly. He’s greeted by a shockingly well-made plague doctor mask.

 

“Hiya, Eddie!”

 

...Holy shit, is that- “Dan??”

 

“Yup! What do you think?” The way his cheerful voice echos inside the hollow bill is _weird._ Dan actually _twirls_ , his long overcoat flaring out behind himself. “I worked really hard on it!”

 

“You _made_ this?!” Eddie stares at him, wide-eyed. Distantly, he can sense Venom screaming to just grab the candy and run.

 

“Mhmm!” Jesus, Eddie can hear the goofy grin that must be on Dan’s face. “Anne helped too, mostly just keeping the cat out of the way when it was curing.”

 

 **_EDDIE HE HAS GHIRARDELLI’S._ **Is all the warning Eddie is given, in the blink of an eye he’s already wrist deep in the bowl Dan’s holding.

 

“...” Eddie snatches his hand back. “S-sorry. I’m really impressed, Dan. Didn’t know you had costuming experience too.” 

 

“He was a LARP’er when he was in high school~!” Anne sing-songs.

 

“Annie! You said you’d keep that a secret!”

 

As hilarious as this is, Eddie’s symbiote is churning under his skin. **Don’t be a bitch, Eddie! Let us take the bowl, it’s got the filled ones! He owes us for that MRI.**

 

Eventually he does grab some squares, depositing them into the bag with his normal clothes. (He hopes nothing melts out of the wrappers.) At first, Venom doesn’t get it at all. They have way more candy at home, was the argument.

 

That is, until they hit up more ‘houses’. By the time he and Anne make it halfway around, the alien is _giddy_.

 

 **This is amazing, Eddie! We’re doing this every night!** They demand when they walk away from the last door.

 

...How can Eddie explain, without shattering their heart? _“Well, Ven’...This is a special day. It only happens once a year. That’s why I knew we had to come, even with such short notice.”_ He clasps a hand to his shoulder, where Venom is coiled. _“I thought you’d love it.”_

 

**...Promise we’ll do this every year?**

 

Eddie nods, smiling to himself.

 

“Eddie?” a voice says, startling them out of their conversation.

 

The man stares owlishly at Anne. (Not that she can see his face, but still.) “Huh?”

 

“You okay? Been acting a little...off lately.” She tucks her hair behind her ear.

 

Eddie nods quickly. Too quickly.

 

“You’re a terrible liar.” Annie sighs, leading him to a secluded section of the plaza. “Also, neither of you are subtle.”

 

 _Shit_. Their mind kicks into overdrive. How-

 

“Take it easy. Secret’s safe with me.” The lawyer lightly pats Eddie’s costumed hand. “Both of you just remember that Dan and I are here for you. Whenever, and whatever you need us for.”

 

Curious ink bubbles up under her palm. Quiet as a sigh, Venom uses Eddie’s mouth to say, **“You are so smart, Anne. We will talk more soon. Right?”**

 

Softly, she pets the symbiote. “I can’t wait. Thanks for being nice to Dan, by the way.”

 

Eddie clears their throat. “It’s an incredible costume. You found one hell of a keeper.” He smiles. “Even if _some_ people disagree.”

 

Venom sinks back into their host at that. Farewells are exchanged, and Eddie is ready to have some quiet time to themselves.

 

* * *

 

 

So that’s how Eddie finds himself dressed as Spider-Man, Venom tracing themselves over the lines of the web printed into the fabric. They purr contentedly, as the two watch cheesy Halloween specials on TV.

 

“Did you enjoy your first Halloween, Ven’?” Eddie runs his hand over where they congeal at his heart.

 

**Yes. Next year needs to hurry up. We could give Dan some competition for best costume.**

 

“It’d be tough.” Eddie acknowledges. “Sounds like fun.”

 

 **“Yesss!”** Venom hisses in delight, forming their face. They essentially headbutt Eddie, not at all unlike a cat. **“Love you, Eddie.”**

 

He turns, quietly kissing the alien’s ‘forehead’. “Love you too, Ven’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look, you can't prove Dan isn't a huge fucking geek.


End file.
